Prior-art wireless communication systems employ specific messaging sequences to initialize a connection between a base station and a mobile station. However, the time taken to transfer these messaging sequences contributes to the total call setup time a user experiences for each call that is made. Lower-latency services such as push-to-talk (PTT) are more sensitive to this total call setup time. Users expect “instantaneous” communication when they use a PTT service, for example. Having to wait more than a few seconds can be a significant turn-off to users. Therefore, longer call setup times diminish the value of PTT as an instant communication service relative to well-known cellular communication services. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for reducing the time required for call setup in a wireless communication system.